User blog:MrSuperSpy/Shairvante, the Lunatic Blade
Shairvante, the Lunatic Blade is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities into bonus . * 120 Stacks: Critically striking grants Shairvante an additional 30% critical strike damage for 2 seconds. * 180 Stacks: Shairvante converts 20% of his bonus movement speed into bonus critical strike chance. * 250 Stacks: Shairvante's spells can also critically strike, dealing 200% of their base damage and scaling. If this does happen, the cooldown of the spell that critically striked is reduced by 2 seconds. |targeting='Pleasing Strikes' is a self-buff. |additional=* Shairvante will not gain a stack if the attack was , or . * Shairvante will not gain a stack if the attack . * Shairvante also gains a stack for destroying a ward and for destroying a turret or inhibitor. * Critical strikes from spells do not interact with Shairvante's critical damage modifier, but instead only interact with his critical strike chance. * If a spell critically strikes, it will not reduce all of his cooldowns by 1 second. }} Shairvante deals physical damage to all enemies around him and then gains attack speed based on how many enemies he hit (max. 5 enemies can grant a single attack speed bonus) for 1.5 seconds. Striking one enemy unit grants attack speed for double the duration, and if Shairvante uses Quickslash again before this duration ends and hits one enemy unit again, he stacks the attack speed buff with the previous (max. 5 gained this way). |description2=Additionally, Quickslash's cooldown is reduced by 1% for every 3% of Shairvante's and is unaffected by cooldown reduction (reduced cooldown cap: 2 seconds). |leveling = % AD)}} |static = |range = 350 |targeting='Quickslash' is a point-blank area of effect ability which can provide a self-buff. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area |spellshield=Will block the damage but will not prevent Shairvante from obtaining the attack speed buff (If Overpower has been used for Quickslash, spell shields will also block the attack speed reduction). |additional = Quickslash has no cast time and does not interrupt Shairvante's previous orders. }} Shairvante deals physical damage to all enemies in a line in front of him and slows all enemies hit for 0.75 seconds. |leveling = % bonus AD)}} |cooldown = |range = 350 |targeting='Stab' is a linear area of affect ability which applies a . |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area |spellshield=will block the ability and the slow (If Overpower has been used for Stab, spell shields will also prevent Shairvante from obtaining the on-hit true damage). }} Shairvante's next attack within 1.5 seconds strikes twice and deals modified physical damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |targeting='High-Speed Combo' is an on-hit effect. |additional=* Only the first strike can critically strike and will deal double damage. The 2nd strike can critically strike only after Shairvante has reached 250 Excitement stacks, since it's a spell-given on-hit effect. Both strikes will apply lifesteal and on-hit effects. ** Note however, that only the first attack will consume on-hit effects that apply only for a single hit (For example, ). * will only parry the first attack, as well as . If so, Shairvante will gain a shield amount equal to the damage dealt by only one attack, but only if Shairvante has used Overpower for High-Speed Combo. * Neither attack will land (or grant a shield value if Shairvante has used Overpower for High-Speed Combo) if Shairvante's . * Both attacks can be . * If the 2nd attack critically strikes, the cooldown of High-Spped Combo is reduced by 2 seconds (if Shairvante has 250 Excitement stacks), and his other cooldowns are not reduced. }} Maxing out Rush grants Shairvante the ability to Overpower one of his abilities, giving them special effects which trigger when that ability deals damage. Those effects are: * Quickslash: Reduces all enemies hit's attack speed by 15% for 1.5 seconds. * Stab: Shairvante's auto-attacks and spells deal bonus true damage for 2.5 seconds which is equal to . * High-Speed Combo: Grants a shield equal to 150% of the damage dealt from both hits (75% of damage dealt from one hit). |description2 = Additionally, critically striking with either an auto-attack or a spell (if Shairvante has 250 Excitement stacks) grants Shairvante 55 flat movement speed. |description3 = Shairvante dashes a short distance and then gains bonus movement speed for 1.5 seconds. |description4 = Additionally, Rush's cooldown is reduced by 0.2 seconds for every 10 bonus movement speed. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 400 |targeting='Rush' is a linear dash which grants a self-buff and passively buffs one of his abilites. |additional= * Shairvante cannot use Rush to dash through walls. * The Overpower effect triggers only when the spell deals damage, not when it's cast. * The bonus on-hit true damage for Stab from Overpower cannot critically strike. * The attack speed reduction for Quickslash from Overpower does not stack. }} Category:Custom champions